Speak To Me La Traduction
by mistikgirl
Summary: Toutes les filles à Poudlard adorerait pouvoir parler à Sirius Black... sauf Cassandra Beckett.Les mots ne sont jamais venus facilement à elle. Quand Sirius s'en rend compte, il fait tout pour qu'elle lui parle. Qui va gagner?
1. Chapitre 1

**N/A **

Cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi. C'est une traduction d'une fic de musicboxmedley en anglais. Je dirais donc juste que j'ai adoré cette histoire et que je voulais que d'autres puissent la lire.

**.::Chapter 1 – Of Bookworms and Blacks::.**

À 15 ans, Cassandra Beckett n'était vraiment pas la plus sociale des élèves de Poudlard. Cachée derrière ses lunettes en cul de bouteilles et ses longs cheveux foncés, elle lisait pour se divertir au lieu d'aller aux fêtes et aux matchs de Quidditch comme les autres élèves. Elle s'immergeait dans des livres sur l'histoire des guerres de gobelins et des batailles d'anciens sorciers, et une fois qu'elle avait choisi un livre, cela devenait presque impossible pour qui que se soit de la réveiller de son rêve sur les aventures de Godric Gryffondor et ses trois braves compagnons.

Elle agissait de la même façon le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard dans le Poudlard Express. Après avoir trouvé un compartiment vide, elle plaça sa valise rapidement de côté et ouvrit son dernier livre, tournant les pages rapidement jusqu'à celle où elle s'était arrêtée. C'était mieux de se cacher dans le monde de personnes qui avaient vécu longtemps avant elle que d'exister dans le monde où elle vivait aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle. Les Serpentards avaient trouvé en elle la cible parfaites pour leurs sorts étant donné que personne ne s'était jamais levé pour elle. Et là, il y avait Sirius Black.

Sirius Black et ses trois amis étaient presque sur le point de se faire couronner les rois de Poudlard. Imbattable farceurs, presque tous les élèves de Poudlard, excepté les Serpentards, qui les détestaient avec passion, idolâtraient les quatre élèves mieux connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs. Personne ne connaissait vraiment les raisons qui les avaient poussé à choisir ce nom, mais ils l'utilisaient comme si c'était un mot sacré. Les élèves étaient émerveillés par l'intelligence de Remus Lupin en classe, se moquaient des singeries de Peter Pettigrow, et étaient émerveillés par les talents de James Potter sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Sirius Black était très beau de façon mystérieuse qui avait l'art d'allumer une fille en un instant. Cassie n'avait pas entendu parler d'une seule fille à Poudlard qui n'était pas folle de Sirius Black. Il y avait beaucoup de choses attirantes chez Sirius : il venait d'une ancienne et puissante famille de sorciers, il était intelligent, drôle, et populaire, mais aussi, comme Cassie le savait bien, méchant. Elle et Severus Rogue étaient ses cibles préférées de l'année précédente. Bien qu'avec elle ce n'était pas aussi prononcé, elle avait quand même à faire face à des tourments chaque fois qu'elle croisait le chemin de Sirius. Il était tout le temps en train de se moquer du pathétique petit rat de bibliothèque de Serdaigle, alors qu'elle ne faisait que passer à côté, ou alors tout simplement la critiquer avec ses trois autres amis.

On entendit quelqu'un toquer bruyamment sur la vitre du compartiment dans lequel Cassie était assise. Elle leva le regard pour trouver le sourire de dédain de Lucius Malfoy, un sixième année de Serpentard, accompagné d'un bon nombre de ses amis. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle pourrait en quelque sorte les ignorer, qu'ils disparaîtraient, tout comme son rêve le faisait quand elle fermait un livre. Elle pouvait entendre leurs rires à l'extérieur du compartiment qui passaient nettement à travers la vitre.

« Petite Serdaigle, es-tu encore en train de lire ? » la railla Lucius, faisant glisser la porte du compartiment pour l'ouvrir. « Tu as toujours ton nez dans un livre, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, fusillant du regard le livre dans ses mains.

Elle n'osa pas dire un mot, juste espérer qu'ils s'en iraient bientôt.

« Pourquoi ne brosserais-tu pas tes cheveux au lieu de toujours lire ? » continua Lucius, essayant de lui tirer une réaction. « Ils ont l'air spécialement ficelleux ces jours, Beckett. Pas du tout attirant. »

« Tais-toi Malfoy », dit Cassie à voix basse, incapable de s'arrêter. « Fous moi juste la paix. »

Lucius et ses amis rirent à gorges déployées. « Es-tu en train de nous dire de nous en aller, petite Serdaigle ? » dit-il, lui riant à la figure. « Que vas-tu faire, nous lancer un livre dessus ? »

Cassie l'ignora avec détermination, essayant de ne pas laisser couler les larmes de frustration le long de ses joues. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son livre, mais elle continuait de lire la même ligne encore et encore, incapable de se concentrer. Pourquoi Lucius lui faisait-il toujours ça ? Elle s'occupait toujours de ses affaires, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être assez pour les Serpentards.

Lucius rit durement une fois de plus, et avec un petit coup de baguette, le livre de Cassie s'envola et heurta son visage, écrasant presque ses lunettes. « Toujours assise avec ton nez dans un livre. » Il rit, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche avec un sourire de dédain. « Maintenant, c'est coincé là en permanence. Je te reverrais, » dit-il, une lueur dans les yeux, ses amis éclatant de rire à la vue de Cassie avec son nez collé au livre alors qu'ils sortaient dans le corridor, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Cassie fut laissée là, son nez littéralement collé au milieu de son livre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse attraper sa baguette pour s'aider à sortir de cette embarrassante situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, elle entendit des pas et des marmonnements près d'elle. N'osant pas regarder, elle écouta soigneusement et réalisa qu'elle entendait les voix de James Potter, Sirius Black et Pettigrow. En premier, elle était désorientée de ne pas entendre la voix de Remus, mais elle réalisa qu'en tant que préfet, il était sûrement avec les autres préfets dans le wagon à préfets

« Bonjour Beckett, » lui dit Sirius, et, avec un regard en biais, elle le regarda prendre place en face d'elle avec ses amis. « Bon livre ? »

James ricana, et Peter suivit son exemple, riant nerveusement.

Cassie décida de ne pas changer sa position, mais prétendit qu'elle était en train de lire le livre et ne pouvait entendre Sirius. Quand Cassie ne le regarda toujours pas, Sirius croisa les bras et grimaça. « Honnêtement, Beckett, » dit-il, un sourire en coin se formant sur ses lèvres, « tu devrais vraiment regarder les gens quand ils parlent. Aucun livre n'est aussi intéressant. »

Cassie l'ignorait toujours, et il décida de se lever, fusillant James du regard. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle va nous parler, tu ne penses pas, James ? »

« Non, son livre est beaucoup trop intéressant pour prendre le temps de nous parler » dit James en riant. Cassie entendit la porte de compartiment s'ouvrir, et James et Pettigrow sortirent avec Sirius derrière eux.

Des larmes d'humiliation coulèrent le long des joues de Cassie. Quand ils sortirent, elle entendit les derniers mots de Sirius avant que la porte ne se referme.

« C'est juste un rat de bibliothèque de plus. »

.x.X.x.

Cassie s'assit durant toute la cérémonie de répartition dans la Grande Salle avec un visage pâle et des yeux vides. Elle était parfaitement humiliée, et les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Le seul événement social auquel elle devait se réjouir était les fêtes du Professeur Slughorn, son professeur de potions. Elle était toujours invitée parce qu'elle avait d'excellentes compétences en métamorphose et en potions, mais même ces fêtes là étaient horribles pour elle. Personne ne lui parlait jamais, mais elle se sentait toujours obligée de venir, alors elle apporterait un livre et s'assoirait dans un coin pour lire. Parfois, elle aurait des conversations avec les professeurs, en particulier avec le professeur Quinn, le professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Il était un des professeurs les plus gentil que Cassie connaissait, et durant les fêtes apparemment sans fin de Slughorn, ils auraient de profondes conversations sur les particularités des inventions Moldues.

Elle payait, en temps normal, une attention spéciale au discours de Dumbledore après le banquet, mais elle resta là, à fixer le plafond pendant qu'il parlait, regardant les étoiles scintiller et briller dans le ciel magique, son assiette devant elle à laquelle elle n'avait même pas touché. La seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais parlé était Catherine Creevy, une fille mince et sèche qui était tout le temps en train de prendre des photos avec son appareil, en n'importe quelle occasion, qui était assise à côté d'elle, sirrotant sur jus de citrouille.

« Super banquet ce soir, hein Cassie ? » demanda-t-elle, reposant son verre vide, et prenant une photo du boeuf rôti avec son tout nouvel appareil photo. Un bon nombre d'élèves sursautèrent avec le flash lumineux mais Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder beaucoup d'attention, continuant son discours. « Je me réjouis de montrer à papa et maman à quel point cet appareil marche bien ! » s'exclama Catherine, observant les alentours et murmurant. « Tante Lu donne vraiment de magnifiques cadeaux d'anniversaire. »

« D'accord » dit Cassie, son menton reposant dans sa main, toujours en train de regarder le ciel. « C'est génial, Catherine. » Elle était trop fatiguée pour écouter tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle mâchouilla un morceau de gâteaux d'un air absent, regardant Sirius et ses amis de loin à la table des Gryffondors. Ils n'écoutaient pas non plus le discours fait par Dumbledore et à la place, était en train de tirer au flanc, lançant divers sorts à Lucius, qui se tourna furieusement, essayant de découvrir la source des sorts, seulement pour trouver les maraudeurs assis innocemment à leur table, leurs yeux sur Dumbledore et des airs angéliques sur leurs visages.

Après que les élèves furent relâchés, Cassie se leva de table, sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, ignorant les conversations excitées des premières années et les rires d'élèves plus anciens. Elle voulait juste aller au lit et oublier toute cette journée, se levant pour une nouvelle journée. Elle attendait avec impatience les cours.

« Eh bien, regardez qui a finalement réussi à sortir le nez de son livre. » La voix rieuse de Sirius Black se fit entendre directement derrière elle. Il était accompagné de ses trois amis. Cassie ne pu que remarquer qu'il était plus beau que jamais avec ses cheveux noirs tombant parfaitement devant ses yeux gris étincelants, et une fossette sur la joue alors qu'il souriait dangereusement.

Et elle était là, ses cheveux plus lisses que jamais, tombant sur son visage de manière disgracieuse complètement différents de ceux de Sirius, ses lunettes lui paraissant plus lourde que jamais sur son nez, et sa forme maigrichonne recourbée de honte. Elle passa à côté, priant les larmes de ne pas inonder ses joues à nouveau.

Les mots de Sirius résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« C'est juste un rat de bibliothèque de plus »

.x.X.x.

Sirius détestait ça. Cassandra Beckett ne lui avait jamais dit un mot depuis le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. Il s'assit sur son lit dans le dortoirs des garçons de cinquième année de Poudlard, hargneux alors qu'il regardait James lancer une orange dans les airs et la rattraper, utilisant le fruit en substitut au vif d'or. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui parler ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis de si bonne humeur ? » dit James, jetant l'orange à la tête Sirius pour le sortir de ses pensées. Ca le percuta avec un léger bruit, le faisant grimacer, et il la relança à James, qui l'attrapa à une main d'un air impudent.

« Rien, » mentit Sirius, secouant la tête pour enlever ses cheveux de ses yeux.

« Est-ce que rien est la raison qui fait que tu es assis là depuis maintenant dix minutes à regarder les culottes de Peter ? » dit James avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux noisettes scintillants. « Je veux dire, le motif à cochon est plutôt bien mais… »

James fut interrompu par Sirius bondissant du lit et le frappant sur le côté de la tête. « dégage ! » dit Sirius irrité, se recouchant sur son lit, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il leva les yeux et sourit à James.

James leva simplement ses sourcils, amusé, et recommença à lancer son orange. Peter couina, tombant presque de son lit dans l'excitation quand James la rattrapa sans même la regarder.

« C'est Cassandra Beckett n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la voix calme de Remus depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était assis sur le coin de son lit, un livre de Métamorphose tenu ouvert sur ses genoux, ses yeux bleus lumineux rétrécissant intuitivement.

« Qui ? » demanda Sirius, essayant de faire comme si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la personne dont parlait Remus.

« Tu sais qui, » dit Remus, tournant une page paresseusement, « la fille de Serdaigle que tu aimes tellement embêter. »

« Oh, elle, » dit Sirius, comme s'il venait de réaliser de qui il parlait. « Oui, je suppose que je le fais parfois, » dit-il innocemment, évitant le regard de Remus.

« Tu n'aimes pas le fait qu'elle ne t'a jamais parlé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Remus, levant les yeux de son livre pour regarder Sirius.

Sirius ses renfrogna. « Sa me dérange pas, » dit-il, essayant de paraître nonchalant. « Elle est juste trop coincée pour me parler. Sa ne veut pas dire que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, parce que je n'en ai rien à faire, » ajouta-t-il pas convaincant.

Remus hocha la tête gravement, mais les coins de ses lèvres se crispaient comme s'ils mourraient d'envie de se changer en sourire.

Sirius grimaça. Cassandra Beckett allait lui parler. Il allait s'en assurer.

.x.X.x.

Cassie se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune avec un air plein de remord, ajustant ses lunettes timidement. La remarque que Lucius avait fait sur ses cheveux était restée en elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air décente. Mais elle avait l'air d'être aussi en proie à des moqueries des filles de Serdaigle. Elle murmura le mot de passe pour la Salle Commune des Serdaigles découragée, ses yeux fixant le sol. Personne ne lui parla alors qu'elle passa à travers la pièce à moitié éclairée en direction du dortoir des filles. Elle était impatiente d'aller au lit et oublier cette journée qu'elle venait de subir.

Seul deux filles se trouvaient dans le dortoir quand elle entra. Emily Everett, déballant ses affaires près d'un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce discutait avec Scarlet Edwards, une blonde qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler à Cassie du tout, agissant comme si elle pourrait attraper une sale maladie que Cassie transporterait.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle à Emilie, coiffant ses longs cheveux d'or et ignorant complètement Cassie, « Tu as vu Sirius Black aujourd'hui ? Il est stupéfiant, comme toujours, mais cette fois, il a laissé pousser ses cheveux. C'est fabuleux ! Quand sa tombe devant ses yeux, c'est tellement mystérieux et attirant ! »

Emily se retourna pour regarder Cassie entrer dans la pièce. « Hey Cassie, » la salua-t-elle, ses yeux bleus brillants alors qu'elle déballait un pyjama. « Scarlette était juste en train de me dire à quel point Sirius Black était beau aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

Cassie secoua la tête silencieusement, mais su qu'elle dissuaderait Emily de vouloir la faire répondre. Emily était comme ça ; elle persistait à être amie avec toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, Serpentards inclus, qui lui faisaient bénéficier de quelques sorts par-ci par-là. Elle avait toujours essayé d'être amie avec Cassie, mais Cassie était tellement introvertie et calme, ce qui rendait le tout assez difficile. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais renoncé.

« Ah, bref, j'aurais espéré que tu aurais peut-être vu Remus aussi, » dit Emily excitée. « Juste… Parce que… » continua-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Scarlet renifla. « Ce que tu vois en lui me dépasse, Emily, » dit-elle dédaigneusement, se glissant dans ses habits de nuit rapidement. « Il est tout… balafré. Et pâle »

« Mais ça fait tellement d'effet » dit Emily, tombant en arrière sur son lit et rebondissant. « Ca montre qu'il est un vrai homme. Et sa peau fait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Tout ce que Sirius peut faire, c'est de se pavaner et faire s'évanouir les filles. Par ailleurs, on sait tous que tu as secrètement un faible pour Pettigrow. Tu utilises juste ton obsession pour Sirius comme couverture. »

Scarlet se renfrogna. Elle n'avait jamais possédé le meilleur sens de l'humour, et elle n'en faisait pas non plus la démonstration aujourd'hui. « C'est dégoutant, » dit-elle, se référant à Peter alors qu'elle glissait dans son lit. « Je n'aurais jamais un faible pour lui.»

Cassie soupira tristement du fait que les filles pensait que les Maraudeurs étaient les personnes les plus extraordinaire qui soient entrées à Poudlard, où même au monde. Elle se glissa dans ses vêtements de nuit, rejoignit son lit et se mit en boule. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'au même moment, Sirius Black était assis sur son lit, déterminé à la faire parler.

Il s'en fiche, furent les dernières pensées avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil, ne se réveillant pas avant que la douce lumière du matin ne traverse les fenêtres du dortoir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**.::Chapter 2 – Of Potions and Pranks::.**

Cassie s'était levée plus tôt que les autres filles du dortoir, et descendit à la Salle Commune pour faire des lectures avant le petit déjeuner et les cours. Elle relut le premier chapitre de son livre de Potions de cinquième année alors que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, car elle avait déjà pratiquement mémorisé le livre entier. Elle parcouru aussi le livre de Métamorphose, mais le referma violemment, se rappelant comment Malfoy avait collé son nez à ce même livre l'autre jour. Finalement, les élèves de Serdaigle qui avaient l'air bien fatigués commencèrent à dériver en bas, leurs robes et leurs livres dans leurs mains.

Cassie se retira du confortable fauteuil dans laquelle elle était assise pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle, où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà rassemblés. Prenant une place au bout de la table des Serdaigles, elle attrapa une assiette et évida des œufs sur son assiette et plaça une tranche de toast aussi. Elle ramassa une fourchette, prête à manger son petit-déjeuner habituel seule et en paix, quand son assiette s'envola de la table et se retrouva au-dessus de sa tête, où elle restait suspendue dans les airs. Cassie jet un coup d'œil autour d'elle en état de choc, cherchant qui était la personne qui avait dérangé son petit-déjeuner.

Sirius Black se tenait debout près de la table des Serdaigles, sa baguette tenue en l'air, un large sourire sur son visage. « Bonjour, Beckett, » la salua-t-il alors qu'elle se levait, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son assiette. James se tenait derrière lui, comme Peter, qui sautillait d'excitation. La seule personne qui ne souriait pas était Remus, qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils, un peu à part des autres, regardant la scène devant lui.

Cassie regarda alors son assiette avec horreur, humiliée que la moitié de la Grande Salle regardait la scène qui se déroulait à la table des Serdaigles. Ses joues devinrent rouges derrière ses cheveux et ses grosses lunettes, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle pria pour que cela se finisse. Elle se tenait debout, silencieuse, attendant que Sirius s'ennuie et repose son assiette.

Sirius abaissa sa baguette et l'assiette de Cassie tomba de quelques centimètres. Elle haleta involontairement lâchant un soupir de soulagement alors que Sirius releva sa baguette et l'arrêta, riant bruyamment.

« Allez, Beckett, » dit Sirius. « Dis juste s'il te plait et tu pourras récupérer ton assiette. »

Cassie eut l'impression que sa langue avait été collée à son palais. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger, juste observer la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne si elle avait pu l'éviter, et en particulier Sirius Black. Elle espérait qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux, qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille, et qu'il remette son assiette en place.

Sirius grimaça, l'air extrêmement irrité. « D'accord, » dit-il agacé, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. « Fais-le à ta manière. »

Cassie vit au ralenti son assiette tomber au sol. Elle se tenait là stupidement, complètement humiliée et honteuse, se sentant trop lourde et stupide pour ne serait-ce que penser à sortir sa baguette pour arrêter la chute de l'assiette.

Soudainement, l'assiette en question s'immobilisa, à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle resta suspendue là quelques secondes. Cassie leva le regard, pensant qu'elle verrait Sirius qui se moquait d'elle encore une fois, mais vit qu'il avait un air de surprise peint sur le visage pareil que le sien. Elle regarda alors derrière lui pour se rendre compte que Remus s'était rapproché, sa baguette en main cette fois, pointée sur son assiette.

Sirius se retourna, avec un air confus et irrité. « Que diable, Remus ? » dit-il à mi-voix, le regardant étrangement.

Remus donna un petit coup de baguette, reposant l'assiette silencieusement sur la table devant Cassie. Cassie donna à Remus un petit sourire de remerciement, se rasseyant à sa place, heureuse de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Elle était embarrassée, et ne se rendait pas compte que toute la Grande Salle la regardait encore.

Bien qu'elle soit beaucoup trop effrayée pour parler à Sirius, lui et le reste de Poudlard le prirent pour un défi adressé à ce dernier. Elle était la seule personne dans l'histoire du règne Maraudeurs à Poudlard qui défia Sirius et gagna la partie.

.x.X.x.

Sirius retourna à la table des Gryffondor, brossant Remus au passage. James le suivit, l'air confus, et Peter trotta derrière eux. Remus remit sa baguette dans sa poche, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » demanda Sirius hargneusement, maintenant extrêmement faché que Cassie ait pu l'humilier devant toute l'école. « C'était juste une assiette. Elle pouvait s'en prendre une autre. »

Les yeux bleus de Remus, qui n'étaient pas aussi scintillants qu'à l'habitude, s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. « Sirius, bien que je sois préfet, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux à Rogue et aux autres Serpentards. Je ne te laisserais pas, néanmoins, harceler Cassandra simplement parce qu'elle ne te parle pas. Elle est timide, et tout cela va plus loin qu'une petite rigolade. Ça devient cruel. »

Sirius souffla alors qu'il s'asseyait avec James et Peter. « Personne t'as demandé d'être ma mère, » dit-il en agressant une pile de pancakes et en en mettant une bonne partie dans son assiette. « Beckett est une pimbêche qui pense qu'elle est trop bien pour nous parler, et elle a besoin qu'on lui donne une leçon, » dit-il, essayant de se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il faisait était bien.

Juste au moment où Remus allait intervenir, James se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ses yeux s'élargissant d'hilarité. « Ne regarde pas maintenant mon pote, » murmura James à Sirius, « mais voilà Scarlet Edwards. »

Sirius se retourna d'un coup, faisant face à quelque chose de la même famille que la terreur alors que Scarlet entrait dans la Grande Salle, ses long cheveux blonds argentés tirés en arrière dans une queue-de-cheval et un sourire confiant sur le visage tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la salle à la recherche de Sirius.

« Oh Merlin, cachez-moi, » siffla Sirius, plongeant sous la table au moment où elle le localisait, laissant sortir un cri aigu et courant dans sa direction. Quand presque tous les mecs de Poudlard étaient d'accords sur le fait que Scarlet était très attirante, elle avait obsessionnellement voulu Sirius depuis leur deuxième année. Une fois, elle avait même voulu tuer Catherine Creevy parce que cette dernière avait suivi Sirius dans toute l'école comme un paparazzi, prenant des photos de toutes ses actions. Il avait tout essayé, mais n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser d'elle.

« Sirius ? » appela Scarlet d'une voix aigue, jetant un coup d'œil sous la table. « Que fais-tu là-dessous ? »

Sirius cacha son irritation et décocha un sourire charmeur à Scarlet. « Rien, » dit-il, escaladant le banc pour revenir à sa place, « je cherchais quelque chose que j'ai laissé tomber. Mais je l'ai trouvé maintenant. » Il lui tourna le dos, priant pour qu'elle s'en aille.

James avait l'air de se retenir énormément pour ne pas rire, pendant que Peter regardait Scarlet rêveusement. Même les yeux de Remus avaient retrouvé leur scintillement, le coin de sa bouche se crispant légèrement.

« Ah. C'est bien » dit Scarlet, battant des cils dramatiquement. « Je viens juste de remarquer que tu avais laissé pousser tes cheveux cet été. Ça te va bien. Très bien. » dit-elle, laissant courir ses main dedans, les décoiffant.

« Okay, je pense que tu as assez senti mes cheveux, » dit Sirius pas très confortable, se mettant debout pour essayer de s'éloigner.

A ce stade, des larmes d'un rire silencieux coulaient le longs des joues de James, et il tenait fermement son ventre, tremblant silencieusement. Même Remus avait un petit sourire en coin, et Peter avait l'air assez jaloux de Sirius.

Scarlet toucha alors de ses mains la poitrine et les bras de Sirius. « Tellement fort, » dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Est-ce que tu les travailles ? » Ses mains se baladaient sur son corps de plus en plus bas.

Sirius fit un bond en arrière horrifié, enlevant avec fermeté le bras de Scarlet. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, femme ? » aboya-t-il.

Scarlet fronça des sourcils, sa lèvre inférieure ressortant dans une moue. « J'admire juste ton corps ! » dit-elle l'air légèrement offensé. « Veux-tu que j'arrête ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Maintenant dégage ! Maintenant. »

Scarlet s'en alla, avec un air assez blessé alors que James se laissait tomber sur le sol, serrant son ventre dans un rire bruyant, et Remus gloussa doucement.

« On se parle plus tard, Scarlet ! » appela un Peter espérant. Elle l'ignora.

Sirius avait l'air prêt à vomir. « Merlin, » dit-il, se rasseyant le visage rouge, « Je me sens tellement violé »

James regarda Sirius depuis le sol. « Je pense qu'elle a un faible pour toi, ou du moins pour ton… »

« Ta gueule maintenant, ou je jure que je te jetterait un sort tellement mauvais qu'on devra gratter tes restes des murs de la Grande Salle, » dit Sirius hargneusement, remplissant sa bouche de pancakes. Remus leva un sourcil et prit une morse de son toast.

James se releva du sol, donnant une tape à Peter alors qu'il se rasseyait.

« Meilleure chance la prochaine fois, » dit-il au garçon dépité en souriant.

.x.X.x.

Cassie était confuse, se demandant pourquoi tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'air de lui lancer des regards presque respectueux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle détestait être observée, alors elle essaya de cacher ses yeux derrière ses lunettes et ses cheveux fins tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin pour son premier cours de la journée, Potions. Même si Slughorn ramperait devant elle pour ses bonnes qualités en Potions, ce qu'elle détestait, elle savait qu'il y avait un point positif à ce cours – pas de Malfoy. L'idée la fit sourire légèrement, tenant ses livres serrés contre elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de cours, prenant place à l'arrière de la classe. Il y avait plein de tables avec quatre places éparpillées dans la salle, et Cassie en choisit une vide.

Emily, le visage épanoui, vint s'installer sur une chaise à côté de Cassandra, coiffant ses courts cheveux blonds en dehors de ses yeux pendant qu'elle le faisait. « Salut Cassie ! » la salua-t-elle, sortant ses plumes. « Y avait-il une sorte d'essai à rendre aujourd'hui ? »

Cassie acquiesça, sortant son parchemin et le regardant une deuxième fois, cherchant des erreurs. « La Potion des Morts Vivants, » dit-elle simplement, Elle n'était pas en train d'essayer d'être brusque ou grossière, elle n'aimait juste pas parler, ce qui explique pourquoi elle disait toujours le strict minimum.

« Merde, » dit Emily dans sa barbe. « J'ai complètement oublié ! Slughorn va me tuer… enfin, s'il le remarque entre deux compliments à Lily Evans. » Elle sortit précipitamment un bout de parchemin, gribouillant désespérément avec sa plume alors que des élèves entraient encore lentement dans la pièce. « La Potion des Morts Vivants est vraiment… mortelle, » dit Emily dans sa barbe pendant qu'elle écrivait. « Si vous la buvez, vous… souffrirez… et deviendrez un mort vivant… um… »

Cassie soupira légèrement. Les cours de Potions n'étaient pas le point fort d'Emily. En faite, l'école en général n'était pas le point fort d'Emily, mais elle essayait normalement de faire de son mieux, en dépit de son étourderie. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait été placée à Serdaigle – pour son esprit rapide, en dépit du fait qu'elle ne l'utilisait que très rarement.

« Hey, Beckett, ». Une voix amicale et grave venait de devant elle. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver le visage souriant de Sirius Black, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux avec cette sorte de grâce désinvolte. « Tu as l'air… d'aller bien, » dit-il avec un sourire extra-large, plaçant ses mains sur chaque coté de la table devant elle.

Cassie le regarda simplement, soucieuse que ce soit encore une de ses blagues. Après le petit-déjeuner, sa peur de Sirius avait encore augmenté, regardant derrière elle chaque seconde. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais n'était pas désireuse de le savoir.

Remus et James entrèrent dans la pièce avec Peter sur leurs talons, se dirigeant droit vers l'endroit où Cassie et Emily étaient assises. Emily s'assit un peu plus droite, ses yeux accrochés à Remus.

« Laisse tomber, Sirius, » dit James en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius. « Elle ne va pas te parler. Tu lui as presque jeté son petit-déjeuner à travers la Grande Salle ce matin. Je ne te parlerais pas non plus. » James roula des yeux, se plaçant à la table à côté de celle des filles. Remus le suivit, plaçant ses livres sur la table avant de s'asseoir, soupirant silencieusement. Il avait eu l'air assez patraque dernièrement, Cassie ne pu s'empêcher de s'en rendre compte. Sans doute cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son attirance pour Emily, qui avait l'air excitée du fait que sa chaise n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse dire un mot de plus, deux filles entrèrent dans la pièce et firent se retourner Peter et James. Lily Evans, ses cheveux roux foncés tirés en arrière dans une queue-de-cheval entra dans la pièce, ses livres en main. La main de James dériva sur le haut de sa tête, emmêlant ses cheveux déjà bien en désordre.

L'autre fille était Scarlet Edwards, qui eut un sourire charmeur à l'attention de Sirius, qui se tourna vers James avec horreur. Peter ne la quittait pas des yeux, pratiquement en train de baver. Il se leva comme un robot, se dirigeant vers elle alors qu'elle approchait.

« Hey, Evans, » appela James. Lily se tourna vers lui avec un regard de dégoût, « Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? »

« Non, il n'y aura plus de place pour moi ! » siffla Sirius, mais James l'ignora.

« Non, merci, » dit Lily nonchalamment, prenant place avec d'autres fille de cinquième année à Gryffondor. Le visage de James se voila alors qu'il prenait place en face de Remus, renfrogné.

Sirius renifla une fois, mais ne dis plus rien.

« Hey, Scarlet, » dit Peter avec une voix qu'il pensait grave et masculine, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

James sourit avec dédain et Sirius laissa sortir un curieux aboiement qui ressemblait à un rire.

Scarlet regarda par-dessus sa petite et grassouillette ossature avec un dégoût évident, plissant son nez. « Pettigrow, » le salua-t-elle précipitamment, essayant de passer à côté de ce garçon au ventre gras pour atteindre la table avec Emily.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment beau aujourd'hui » dit-il, souriant pour dévoiler sa dentition crochue de souris. « Tout longs et jaunes. Vraiment bien. »

« Euh… Merci, » dit Scarlet, ayant l'air de vouloir vomir. « Ecoute, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir maintenant alors… est-ce que je peux passer ? »

Peter fit un pas en arrière rapidement, s'encoublant presque dans ses propres pieds et percuta l'étagère derrière lui. Quelques bouteilles tintèrent dangereusement, mais ne tombèrent pas. Scarlet passa à côté de lui dans un mouvement rapide et prit un siège à côté de Cassie avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« Je pense qu'il a un faible pour toi, Scarlet, » dit Emily. « Oh, n'aie pas l'air si dégoûtée ! » dit-elle, notant l'air révolté sur le visage de Scarlet. « Il a ses bonnes qualités. Je crois… » continua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir un sourire de dédain. « Vous pourriez être magnifiques ensemble ! »

« S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse, » dit Scarlet ouvrant son livre de Potions. « Je pense que je vais vomir. »

Cassie regardait juste, amusée. C'était ainsi qu'elle aimait vivre sa vie. Ecouter les autres et ne pas avoir la pression d'avoir besoin de parler comme Sirius Black lui donnait jours après jours.

.x.X.x.

« Calme-toi, Queudevert, » ricana James alors qu'un Peter abattu s'asseyait à leur table, et ouvrait son livre de Potion en fronçant des sourcils. « Tu as vraiment la technique avec les demoiselles. »

« Tu n'as pas fait si bien avec Lily non plus, » lui renvoya un Peter boudeur.

James eut l'air assez énervé pendant un moment, mais après un instant, son air menaçant se changea en découragement. « Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison, » dit-il. « Elle m'à à peine regardé. »

« Et après que tu aies passé ta main dans tes cheveux et tout, » dit Sirius avec un aboiement de rire.

James jeta une plume à travers la table sur Sirius, souriant à contrecœur.

« Honnêtement, Patmol, est-ce que tu peux vraiment parler ? » dit Remus de sa voix tranquille, installant sa balance. « Tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance en essayant de faire parler Cassandra. »

Sirius roula les yeux. « Allez, Lunard, laisse-lui du temps. Qui pourrait se lasser du charme irrésistible de Sirius Black, hein ? »

James ouvrit sa bouche pour dire ce qui, bien sûr, aurait été une réponse pleine d'esprit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, le Professeur Slughorn entra dans la pièce, son gros ventre le précédent. Les élèves se turent et certains d'entre eux sortirent leurs livres de Potion et leurs devoirs.

« Baissez le volume, et les livres de textes et les chaudrons dehors s'il vous plait, » dit Slughorn, se frayant un passage jusqu'à son bureau.

Sirius regarda James observer discrètement dans la direction de Lily, la regardant sortir ses ingrédients et sa balance studieusement. En gloussant, il sortir son propre devoir.

« Vos devoirs sur la Potion des Morts Vivants étaient pour aujourd'hui, » dit Slughorn joyeusement en balayant la classe des yeux et agitant sa baguette pour les récolter.

Sirius regarda le sien naviguer dans les airs jusqu'à Slughorn avec confiance. Il n'était pas nécessairement le meilleur élève de ce cours, mais il avait des notes convenables. Il n'était pas Remus Lupin, pensa-t-il, ou il aurait passé son temps à étudier, mais les devoirs étaient encore assez simples pour lui. Normalement, tout était assez simple pour lui. Les devoirs, les amis, les filles… dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que cette infernale Cassandra Beckett ne voulait-elle pas lui parler ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, la regardant assise là tellement calme, son expression cachée derrière ces ridicules lunettes et ses ces cheveux. Il pensait qu'il était beau à regarder et avait une bonne quantité de charme. Alors il lui avait fait des farces à l'occasion, et alors ? Il était un Maraudeurs ! C'était ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui cracher sur la figure silencieusement devant toute la Grande Salle. Tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle était un « Bonjour, Sirius » ou peut-être juste une salutation comme « Black ».

Oh, cet air suffisant qu'elle avait. Elle devait sûrement penser qu'elle était meilleure que n'importe qui à Poudlard. Ha ! C'était une pensée marrante. Elle était une des filles les plus étranges qu'il avait vu. La plupart des filles à Poudlard passaient des heures sur leurs cheveux, habits, et maquillages, mais Cassie avait toujours l'air pareil, comme si elle ne prenait jamais soin d'elle-même. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'attirant derrière ces lunettes et ces cheveux. En y pensant, elle avait de plutôt beaux yeux. Ils étaient en forme d'amandes, d'un brun profond avec juste une touche de vert. Ses cheveux pourraient être bien, si elle se trouvait une coupe d'un style différent qui ne pendrait pas devant son visage. Et elle avait un petit nez tout mignon, avec quelques petites taches de rousseurs peu visibles. Et sa bouche, avec ses lèvres roses et légèrement pulpeuses, était aussi assez jolie.

Attendez.

Est-ce qu'il trouvait Cassandre Beckette... attirante ?

« Eurk, » dit Sirius d'une voix feutrée, réalisant qu'il avait fixé Cassie pendant dix minutes. De toutes les personnes à fixer !

James, Remus, et Peter avaient déjà commencé leurs potions, et Sirius réalisa qu'il avait dû louper toute la leçon de Slughorn. Sortant désespérément ses ingrédients, ils survola les ingrédients sur le tableau noir et commença sa potion, la regardant avec satisfaction alors qu'une vapeur argentée sortait du chaudron. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était décent, et Sirius était satisfait. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, plaçant un échantillon de la potion dans un flacon et l'étiquetant. Il se leva, et suivit Remus pour placer sa potion sur le bureau de Slughorn pour la note, puis retourna à sa place, réalisant qu'il restait encore quinze minutes à perdre. Il devra attendre que les autres, plus lents, de Poufsouffle aient fini.

« Oh, James, » chuchota Sirius, sortant doucement sa baguette, « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire exploser le chaudron de Rogue ? » dit-il, levant un sourcil et regardant dans la direction de Rogue, qui était assis à une table avec trois autres Serpentards

James rendit son sourire à Sirius, et Peter faillit couiner d'excitation, tenant ses mains ensemble en anticipation, mais Remus ne donna aucune indication qu'il avait entendu Sirius, bien qu'il était assez prêt pour avoir entendu.

Faisant bouger sa baguette, Sirius murmura un sort sous sa barbe et regarda le chaudron de Rogue explosé magnifiquement, juste au moment où Cassandra passait à côté, un flacon étiquetté dans sa main.

.x.X.x.

« Merde, » murmura Emily, laissant tomber une poignée d'yeux d'anguilles et regardant le contenu de son chaudron siffler, menaçant, « Pourquoi sa ne veut pas marcher ? » Ses cheveux blonds s'accrochant à ses joues par la chaleur de la fumée noirâtre qui sortit de son chaudron, et elle grinça des dents de frustration.

« Ajoute une goutte de jus de salamandre, » dit Cassie rapidement, étiquetant son flacon avec satisfaction, observant la vapeur argentée presque transparente qui sortait de sa potion. Elle avait presque raté sa potion à la moitié de la préparation à cause de Sirius Black. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il la fixait, mais les garçons ne la fixaient pas, jamais. Elle avait dû avoir une hallucination. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers le devant de la classe.

Boom !

Un chaudron à côté d'elle explosa dans un bruit sourd, éclaboussant son contenu sur les murs, le sol, et même sur les robes. Elle faillit faire tomber son flacon sous l'effet de la surprise, regardant le chaudron et se demandant ce qui était la source du problème. Rogue, qui venait juste de revenir du bureau de Slughorn, explosa de rage siphonnant la potion de son bureau et de sa robe rapidement. Il se tourna vers Cassandra furieusement, lui criant dessus. « Qu'as-tu fais ? » siffla-t-il.

Slughorn leva des yeux plein de confusion et regarda Cassie et Rogue. « Alors, alors, que se passe-t-il ici ? » dit-il, se levant de son siège.

« Professeur Slughorn, monsieur, elle a fait ça avec ma potion ! » dit Rogue dans une voix lente et dangereuse.

Les yeux de Cassie s'agrandirent. Elle était horrifiée qu'il l'accuse pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas fait.

Slughorn se tourna vers elle, l'air assez surpris. « Est-ce que vous avez fait cela au chaudron de Mr Rogue, Miss Beckett ? » demanda-t-il.

Cassie resta figée, incapable de trouver les mots pour se défendre.

.x.X.x.

« Ha ! c'était totalement brillant, mon pote ! » dit James en riant d'une voix grave, et entendant les hurlements de rage de Rogue. Sirius rit rapidement, et s'arrêta quand Rogue accusa Cassie d'avoir ensorcelé sa potion.

« Tu penses que Slughorn va lui donner une retenue ? » dit James. « Non, il ne le ferait pas. Elle est trop brillante en classe, il ne le ferait jamais. »

Sirius regardait la scène devant lui, incapable de l'endurer plus longtemps. Il ressentit un pointe de remord quelque part dans sa poitrine. Se levant, il dit d'une voix claire, « Professeur, c'est moi qui ai lancé un sort sur la potion de Rogue. »

James resta bouche bée en voyant ce que son ami venait de faire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te dénonces ? » dit-il, comme si Sirius avait complètement perdu ses esprits.

« Très bien, » dit Slughorn, l'air extrêmement furieux, « Je vais devoir vous mettre en retenue vous et Miss Beckett, » dit-il, agitant sa baguette pour ranger le désordre, et retournant à son bureau pour écrire les avis de renvois.

« Mais, Professeurs Slughorn, Cassandra… »

« Pas d'excuses, Monsieur Black, » gronda Slughorn, finissant d'écrire . « Je vous attendrais les deux dans mon bureau à neuf heures demain soir, » dit-il, leur tendant leurs feuilles pour qu'ils les prennent.

Cassie prit la sienne avec un visage indéchiffrable, ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau sans un mot, réunissant ses livres et sortant du cours.

Sirius s'avança à grands pas et arracha le papier des mains de Slughorn à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour dire quelque chose alors qu'il aurait pu s'en aller avec sa farce. Et maintenant, il devrait passer tout une retenue non pas avec James, mais avec Cassandra Beckett, qui ne disait pas un mot si elle le pouvait. Très brillant.

.x.X.x.

Cassie longea le couloir alors que des élèves sortaient de leurs salles de cours. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais parler ? Pourquoi se figeait-elle quand quelque chose arrivait ? Mais même si elle était blessée, elle était surprise d'une chose.

Sirius Black l'avait défendue.


End file.
